bioniclerebootfandomcom-20200214-history
Hero Factory
Hero Factory (stylized as HERO FACTORY) was a line of toys by the LEGO Group marketed primarily at 6- to 12-year-olds. It was created in response to the decision to replace the BIONICLE theme in 2010. After 2014, it will be discontinued to direct constraction sales to the new BIONICLE the next year. Premise Hero Factory revolves around the construction of robotic heroes in order to protect the similarly robotic populace. Each Hero is unique, with their own distinct personalities and equipment. The story takes place primarily in Makuhero City, at the heart of which is the towering Hero Factory, where new Heroes are constructed in the hundreds and equipped with the tools they need for the latest job, whether it be fighting fires or bringing in villains. Story 2010 - Rise of the Rookies Von Nebula was once the rookie Hero Von Ness, though he defected the organization after fleeing during an important mission, later becoming Von Nebula. Von Nebula, seeking to take revenge over the wrongs he believed were inflicted upon him, recruited a number of infamous criminals to his cause. First, XPlode and his maniacal ally, Rotor, attacked a shipment of explosives. The Alpha 1 Team was dispatched to guard the shipment, with Furno observing. XPlode abandoned Rotor when the battle goes in the Heroes' favor. Stormer states that it's Furno's job to chain up Rotor. However, due to Furno's inexperience, the criminal manages to escape. The failure of the mission and Stormer's words make Furno train very hard to become a better Hero. Eventually, XPlode and Rotor strike an explosives plant, and when Stormer is felled, Furno manages to apprehend Rotor. Later, Bulk, Stringer and Surge are caught in a fight against the vicious Corroder. While Corroder traps Bulk under a load of girders meant for Surge, Breez is transporting injured construction workers to a medibot station and Furno and Stormer are waiting for Core recharges. Corroder has easily gained the upper hand. The Heroes realize the best idea is to form a Hero Cell to protect themselves using their Hero Cores. The energy of their Hero Cores was near depletion, but they all agreed it was a chance worth taking. No sooner did the shield go down due to lack of energy than Furno crashed his Hero Pod into Corroder. However, he took everyone by surprise when he appeared unharmed, stating he used the ejector seat to get out before the ship crashed. Meanwhile, Breez returned with an empty cargo ship, which Furno used to his advantage: he bluffed to Corroder and said that a squad of heroes were contained in Breez's ship. Corroder used his acid weapons to create a smokescreen and escape. Weeks later, a distress call came in from Mekron City, where Stormer knew the Drax, the police chief. However, Chief Drax was acting strangely, and Meltdown appeared, spraying Stormer with sludge. He was soon corrupted by nanobots inside the sludge and, after a fight with Stringer, Bulk and Furno, escaped the Hero Factory. Four of the Heroes then travel to a remote planet to acquire an antidote, while Furno found Stormer and dueled him. Furno made Stormer realize his actions were wrong by comparing him to the rookie that went rogue – Von Ness – and Stormer shut down. The Heroes finally cured him, and Stormer deduced that someone was plotting against them. The Alpha 1 Team was then sent to investigate a strange disaster. Thunder and Corroder appear, alerting Stormer. Stormer appeared to be downed, and the rookies were sent in with new tools. When they arrive, so did XPlode and Meltdown. A black hole opened in the sky, and Furno and Stormer jumped in to combat the villain they now know to be pulling the strings - Von Nebula. Von Nebula went after Stormer, believing him to be the bigger threat, but Furno destroyed the black hole. Von Nebula was sucked into his own Black Hole Orb Staff. Meanwhile, the remaining Heroes took out Von Nebula's thugs with their new tools. After returning to Makuhero City, the team was cornered by a reporter, where Stormer surprised everyone by referring to Furno by his name, something he had previously refused to do. The criminals were imprisoned, and Von Nebula's Black Hole Orb Staff was put under heavy guard. 2011 - Ordeal of Fire / Savage Planet When Tanker Station 22 was attacked by the Fire villains, the workers sent a message to Hero Factory. Concurrently, new heroes Nex and Evo were being presented by Mr. Makuro, who cautioned that the upgrade process used to make the two Heroes was not ready to apply to existing Heroes. Alpha 1 arrived at the station and began to fight with the attackers; Furno was ordered to go on reconnaissance, and discovered that the villains were drawing power from the fuel. Breez managed to save the workers by transporting them via Drop Ship while Fire Lord was distracted by Stormer and Furno. Stormer ordered the team to retreat, but they were blocked off from the Hero Craft by the villains; Surge broke away from the others to distract them. Back at the Hero Factory, Alpha 1 convinced Makuro to upgrade them, and headed back to the refueling station. During the fight, Furno requested backup from Zib, who sent Nex and Evo. Nitroblast and Drilldozer were subdued, but Fire Lord fled to absorb more fuel. As the Heroes closed in, a ship ejected Jetbug and knocked Fire Lord away. Stormer apprehended Fire Lord, and Surge jumped out of the ship, telling the others that he took control of it. When they returned to Hero Factory, Surge was upgraded and commended for his actions. In the summer storyline, new rookie Hero Rocka was sent to find civilian Dr. Aldous Witch, who had crash-landed on Quatros. Rocka arrived on the planet, but he could not find Witch. Rocka was confronted by a Fangz, but could no defeat it and was knocked unconscious. When Rocka was reported missing, the Alpha 1 Team was equipped with animal-based equipment and sent to find him. The team discovered that Aldous Witch turned into the Witch Doctor and took Rocka hostage. The Heroes, with the information given by Professor Zib, concluded that the excessive mining of Quaza has made the planet unstable, destroying its core. They found an ancient teleport unit that could be used to take them to the central mine. Nex concluded that it could only transport three Heroes. Stormer, Rocka, and Bulk entered the teleport and were shrunken in size. Furno, Nex, Stringer went through the jungle but were attacked by a Scorpio on the trek. While they were attacked, Witch Doctor watched through his staff and reveled in his certain victory. Rocka's group arrived at the central mine via the transportation unit, where Witch Doctor mined the Quaza. They noticed that a Raw-Jaw was a slave worker for Witch, collecting the mined Quaza. Witch abused the beast and controlled its mind with his Skull Staff via corrupted Quaza spike. Witch Doctor found the Heroes and trapped Bulk and Rocka in a box he used to carry the Quaza stones. This section is incomplete. Later, Rocka, who had received a modification giving him larger, more resilient armor and a stronger double-claw tool, approached Witch. The two dueled with seemingly even power, but Witch Doctor beat Rocka. When Aldous prepared to finish off Rocka, Stormer broke his Skull Staff, rendering his powers useless. Furno and Bulk successfully returned the Quaza to the core of the planet, restoring it to its former state. 2012 - Breakout An unprecedented jailbreak occurs in the Hero Factory, releasing every known captive villain into the world, leaving them spreading chaos and destruction all across the galaxy. It is revealed that the villainous Black Phantom is behind the prison break, and that it was merely a distraction for the Heroes, so he could attempt to destroy Hero Factory's Assembly Tower while they were recapturing the escapees. Evo, Surge, Furno, Stringer and Stormer are sent on missions to catch and cuff the villains, while Rocka remains at Hero Factory to stop Black Phantom, who already has the mission managers neutralized. The situation worsens in various other star systems, where the Heroes are getting defeated. However, they all manage to capture and cuff the escaped villains. Rocka is told of the situation by Zib before Black Phantom deactivates all the mission managers. Managing to down the failsafe shields Black Phantom put around Hero Factory, Rocka joins the returned heroes to combat Black Phantom. Catching him in the Assembly Tower, Rocka overloads Black Phantom's systems, allowing them to capture him. With order restored in Hero Factory, Zib informs Alpha 1 and Makuro that Black Phantom sent the building's structural plans to an unknown source. Later into the recapture effort, Alpha 1 was reunited for a secret mission, which ended with the apparent death of escapee Core Hunter. Breez eventually captured Thornaxx in a tough fight, bringing him to Hero Factory. Major criminals have been captured and Furno and Bulk have improved the prison defenses. Minor criminals continue to be captured by law enforcement. 2013 - Brain Attack Brains, launched by an unknown mastermind, are sent to the Makuhero planet, where they infect and possess numerous native creatures. These creatures band together to form an invading army, and launch an attack on Makuhero City. The Heroes, in the midst of a publicity event celebrating their accomplishments for Mission: Catch 'Em and Cuff 'Em, are sent to the Factory to receive upgrades. Furno is made commander for the mission, and directs numerous teams in an attempt to defeat the brains. Rocka takes on an enormous dragon using a new jetpack, while Surge is possessed by a brain, and uses the Assembly Tower to create an army of soulless Hero drones. Working together, Alpha 1 manage to release all the creatures and Surge from control of the brains, and defeat the drones. In the cleanup of the battle, more brains are discovered to be lurking underneath the Factory in the tunnels created by Dragon Bolt's infiltration. 2014 - Invasion from Below In the city of Antropolis, a drill of a Metro Line project reveals strange creatures from within the planet that abduct the crew. Hero Factory sends in Evo to investigate, which leads to an attack on the city by giant beasts. Their objective: capture the civilians to feed them to their queen. Alpha Team is flown in to stop the monsters by building giant mechs. Breez discovers that the monsters communicate with each other, while Stormer and Furno get kidnapped. The remaining heroes build more mechs to explore the underground tunnel. After much exploration, they arrive to the center and discover the queen monster, which proceeds to call more monsters to her aid. Surrounded, Breez talks to the queen and convinces her to free the other heroes and let them all leave. They escape to the surface and the tunnel is resealed, keeping the monsters inside. Building System After Hero Factory's 2nd wave, all future sets until the line's end were made using the CCBS, also known as the Character and Creature Building System. Instead of Technic pins and axles, like the original BIONICLE, the CCBS relies entirely on ball and socket joints, as well as snap-on armor. The CCBS will be put to use in BIONICLE's second incarnation. Trivia *After the original BIONICLE was discontinued in 2010, most pieces used in the line were also retired from being manufactured. A very small amount remain in production, and even less have been remoulded for Hero Factory or other constraction sets to prevent the ball cups from breaking. Category:Themes